Tadaima, Okaeri
by Seiryuu Sakurane
Summary: Gomen telat sehari. April Mop seharusnya merupakan hari yang menyenangkan bagi Teto. Dia bisa menjahili hampir semua orang yang dikenalnya. Iya, hampir. Karena Teto tidak akan pernah bisa menjahili orang 'itu'. OOC, alur nggak jelas, maybe Incest, typo.


**Tadaima, ****Okaeri**

**oXxXxXo**

**VOCALOID © Yamaha Corp dan Crypton**

**oXxXxXo**

Teto tersenyum lebar saat melihat kalender.

1 April.

Yang berarti April Mop, atau yang biasa disebut April Fool. Dan itu juga berarti bahwa Teto bisa menjahili siapa pun yang ia inginkan. Oh, Teto senang sekali dengan tanggal 1 April.

Gadis berambut merah itu lalu mengeluarkan sebuah memo kecil dari kantong roknya. Kemudian, ia tampak menulis sesuatu di memo berwarna merah itu.

Senyum lebarnya berubah menjadi senyum jahil ketika ia berhenti menulis.

"Ehehe…" tawanya. "Baiklah. Korban pertama…"

.

"Sekai de ichiban ohime-sama~" Kaito bernyanyi kecil sambil berjalan di dekat sungai.

"Kaito! Kaito!"

"Ng?" Kaito berhenti bernyanyi begitu mendengar namanya dipanggil. Ia pun menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Teto yang sedang berlari-lari kecil ke arahnya. "Teto? Nande?"

Teto tersenyum pada Kaito. "Ehehe… Ini!" katanya sembari menunjukkan Kaito sebuah ice cream cup rasa vanilla.

"Es krim!" mata Kaito langsung berbinar-binar begitu Teto menunjukkan es krim itu, air liurnya pun mulai mengalir deras. "Untukku ya! ?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Teto mengangguk.

"Arigatou!"

Tanpa rasa curiga sedikit pun, Kaito langsung menyambar es krim itu dan memakannya. "Itadakimasu!"

"…"

"…"

"…"

Keheningan selama beberapa saat, sampai raut muka Kaito yang tadi tersenyum bodoh berubah drastis.

"Gyaaah! Pahit!" teriak Kaito tiba-tiba. "Teto, kenapa—"

Belum sempat Kaito menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Teto tersenyum jahil dan mem-poke dahi Kaito sambil berkata, "April Mop!"

"Eh?"

"Ahahaha! Aku berhasil!"

Kemudian, Teto bersenandung kecil dan melenggang pergi meninggalkan Kaito yang masih cengo.

"April Mop ya…" gumam Kaito yang menatapi Teto dari kejauhan. Sesaat, Kaito tampak seperti sedang mengenang sesuatu. Kenangan yang sudah lama sekali terjadi.

.

.

"_Puweh! Kenapa es krimnya pahit! ?"_

"_Bwahaha! Kau kena jebakanku, Kaito! Ini 'kan April Mop!"_

"_Apa! ? Dasar kau!"_

"_Eits! Jangan marah dong! Ahaha!"_

.

.

Lalu pemuda berambut biru itu menghela nafas dan berkata, " Sama seperti saat itu…"

.

"Miku-chan, Miku-chan!" panggil Teto seraya melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

Miku yang sedang duduk di bangku taman menoleh ke Teto. Teto pun berjalan mendekati Miku.

"Ada apa, Teto-chan?" tanya Miku, tersenyum manis.

"Miku-chan, tadi Master mencarimu!"

"Eh? Master-sama?" tanya Miku memastikan.

Teto membalas dengan anggukan.

"Tu-tumben sekali Master-sama mencariku…" gumam Miku pelan, blushing. Maklum, Miku naksir Master.

"Iya. Sekarang Master ada di rumahnya!" ujar Teto semangat. "Sini, kuantar!" Teto menarik lengan Miku.

"Eh!" Miku makin blushing. "Ta-tapi—"

"Sudahlah, a—"

"Ada apa kalian membicarakanku?"

Teto dan Miku langsung ke asal suara tadi. Tampak pemuda berjas putih itu berdiri sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya di pohon dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya, Master.

"Ah! Ma-Master-sama!" Miku berjalan mendekati Master. "Ano… Ada apa Master-sama mencariku?"

"Ha?" Master memiringkan kepalanya, bingung. "Siapa bilang aku mencarimu?"

"Eh! ?" Miku dan Master terkejut di waktu yang bersamaan. Mereka baru menyadari sesuatu.

"Pfft…" sementara itu, Teto malah menahan tawanya.

"Teto..." geram Master marah. Dia bersiap memberi gadis berambut merah itu sebuah jitakan yang 'manis'.

"Teto-chan! Dasar jahat!" omel Miku.

"Ahaha! April Mop!" tawa Teto riang. "Kalian kena! Kyahaha!"

Lalu Teto berjalan meninggalkan Master dan Miku yang kini saling berpandangan.

"… Hari ini…" Master memandangi Teto dari kejauhan.

"Hari 'itu' ya…" timpal Miku, menundukkan kepalanya.

.

Tap tap tap

"Berikutnya… Meiko-nee ya?" gumam Teto sambil berjalan, meletakkan jari telunjuknya di depan bibirnya—berpikir. Senyum jahil terlukis di wajahnya. Ia memang paling suka menjahili Meiko.

Tep

Langkahnya terhenti tiba-tiba begitu ia melihat sebuah toko kue.

Teto lalu melihat roti-roti dan kue-kue yang dijual melalui etalase kaca toko tersebut. Ada banyak sekali macam roti dan kue yang dijual di toko itu. Tapi yang paling menarik perhatiannya adalah sebuah baguette.

"…" Teto terdiam sebentar. Senyum jahilnya memudar, dan berganti menjadi sebuah senyuman yang pahit. Ia tampak mengenang sesuatu.

Kemudian, ia berjalan pergi sembari meletakkan kedua tangannya di belakang kepalanya.

.

.

"_Uuuh_…_ Sa-sakit_…_" tangis Teto saat ia terjatuh dari ayunan. "Hiks_…_ Sakit_…_"_

"_Teto-chan!" seorang anak laki-laki berlari menghampiri Teto kecil yang sedang menangis. Kemudian ia berjongkok dan mengobati luka di lutut kiri Teto. "Sudah kubilang 'kan? Lain kali hati-hati kalau bermain ayunan!" omelnya._

"_Hiks_…_ Ma-maaf_…_" Teto menunduk. "Gomen_…_ nasai_…_" ujarnya pelan di sela-sela tangisannya._

"_Hah_…_" anak laki-laki itu menghela nafas, kemudian ia mengelus-elus kepala Teto dengan __l__embut. "Sudahlah. Aku nggak marah kok," katanya, tersenyum kecil. "Ayo, kuantar kau pulang."_

_Teto mendongak, "Ta-tapi_…_ Kakiku masih sakit_…_"_

_"Hup!"_

"_Kyaa! A-apa yang k__au lakukan! ?" jerit Teto kaget._

_Anak laki-laki itu tiba-tiba saja mengangkat Teto ke punggungnya. Dengan kata lain, anak laki-laki itu menggendong Teto._

"_Apa yang aku lakukan? Tentu saja aku akan mengantarmu pulang." __j__awabnya._

"_Ta-tapi—"_

"_Sudah__lah, kau tenang saja." sela anak itu._

_Teto pun menurut._

_.  
_

_Tap tap tap_

"_Teto-chan."_

"_Ng?"_

"_Apa kau tau, apa itu baguette?" tanya anak itu, masih sambil menggendong Teto kecil._

_Teto menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, "Nggak. Aku tidak tau_…_ Untuk apa kau bertanya seperti itu?"_

_Anak laki-laki itu lalu tersenyum dan menjawab, "Aku hanya ingin memberi-tahu saja."_

"_Eh?"_

"_Menurutku, baguette itu mirip denganmu loh, Teto-chan."_

"_Aku?"_

"_Iya. Bagian luarnya keras, tapi bagian dalamnya__ sangat lembut. Sama seperti Teto-chan yang sok kuat, tapi sebenarnya cengeng. Haha_…_"_

_Mendengar itu, Teto menggembungkan pipinya. "Aku nggak sok kuat kok! Aku_…_ Aku juga nggak cengeng!" bantahnya._

"_Ahaha_…_" anak laki-laki itu tertawa mendengar jawaban. "Baiklah, aku 'kan cuma bercanda_…_"_

.

.

BRUGH!

Teto merebahkan dirinya di atas kasur. Memandangi langit-langit kamarnya, dan kemudian memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Uuh…" Teto mencoba untuk tidur, walaupun sekarang baru pukul 17.00—yang juga berarti bahwa 7 jam lagi tanggal 1 April akan segera berakhir. Biasanya, saat tanggal 1 April, Teto akan menjahili siapa pun sampai malam. Tapi entah kenapa, hari ini dia hanya menjahili Kaito dan Miku. Bahkan ia belum menjahili Meiko.

Daripada memikirkan hal itu, Teto memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamarnya. Masih ada banyak yang ingin dia jahili; seperti Meiko, Rin, Len, Akaito, Nigaito, Haku, Dell… Yah, ada banyak sekali. Mungkin _hampir_ semua orang yang dikenalnya.

Iya_, hampir_. Karena Teto tidak mungkin bisa menjahili orang itu.

"Teto!"

"Ng?"

"Kau ini. Dasar anak nakal!" ujar Meiko—yang tadi memanggil Teto—sembari menjitak pelan kepala Teto. "Aku sudah dengar dari Kaito dan Miku, juga Master-sama. Walaupun hari ini April Mop, kau tidak boleh keterlaluan begitu, Teto!" nasehat Meiko, melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Ahaha… Gomen ne, Meiko-nee~" respon Teto—tertawa garing—sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Habisnya… Haha… Apri Mop 'kan—"

.

.

"_Aku pasti akan pulang ketika aku sudah menjadi pattisierre yang hebat!"_

"_Ya-yakusoku da yo?"_

"_Iya! Aku janji!"_

.

.

Suara Teto mengecil, kemudian ia menundukkan kepalanya dan menggosok matanya yang mulai terasa panas. "April Mop 'kan… Hiks… Aku, aku… Satu April…"

"Teto…" wanita berambut coklat itu menepuk pelan pundak Teto. _'Teto_—_Dia_…_ Bersikap usil demi menyembunyikan tangisannya ya_…_'_

"Uuuh…"

Tubuh Teto gemetar, air mata mulai mengalir membasahi pipinya.

"Da-daijobu da yo…" ujar Teto pelan "Meiko-nee… Tidak usah mengkhawatirkanku…"

"Tapi, Teto—"

"Aku mau tidur saja, Meiko-nee…" sela Teto dengan nada suara lesu, berjalan memasuki kamarnya.

Klek!

Teto menyandarkan tubuhnya di pintu, dan akhirnya menangis sesenggukkan seraya terduduk—sambil memeluk kedua lututnya. Kemudian Teto meletakkan kepalanya di antara lututnya.

Tok tok tok!

"Teto, buka pintunya! Kumohon!" seru Haku dari luar seraya mengetuk pintu kamar Teto.

"Tidak mau…" respon Teto dari dalam, terdengar isakan tangisnya.

"Hoi, Teto! Cepat buka pintunya!" seru Dell sedikit membentak.

"Baka! Justru itu semakin membuatnya tidak mau membuka pintu, Dell!" omel Haku.

"Cih!"

"Teto, maafkan aku karena aku mengadu pada Me-chan!" ujar Kaito. "Sekarang, cepat buka pintunya atau akan kumakan semua es krimmu!"

"Makan saja. Aku tidak peduli…" respon Teto.

"Oi, Teto!" panggil Sora. "Ayo keluar! Aku sudah membuat nasi kare yang enak loh!" bujuknya, berharap semoga Teto mau membuka pintunya.

"Aku nggak lapar…"

"Ja-jangan bercanda, Teto! Dari tadi siang, kau belum makan 'kan! ?" tanya Sora cemas. "Ayo makan! Nanti kau sakit!"

"Biarkan saja!" balas Teto, sedikit membentak. "Aku tidak peduli kalau aku sakit! Aku… Aku nggak mau tau!"

"Teto! Berhenti besikap kekanak-kanakan!" bentak Mikuo.

"Nggak mau!" balas Teto dengan suara melengking. "Aku nggak peduli, Mikuo!"

"Te—"

Ting tong! Ting tong!

"Ah, ada tamu rupanya." Miku menoleh sebentar ke arah pintu masuk. Kemudian gadis berambut hijau itu menoleh kepada si kembar Kagamine. "Rin, Len, tolong bukakan pintunya." ujarnya.

"Hai, Miku nee-chan!" jawab mereka berdua serempak.

"Ah! A-aku ikut!" kata Nigaito seraya berlari kecil di belakang Rin dan Len.

Klek!

"Yo! Rin, Len, Nigaito!" sapa pemuda berkuncir ekor kuda itu begitu Rin membuka pintunya.

Mata Nigaito terbelalak lebar. Ia tidak percaya dengan siapa yang ada di hadapannya saat ini. Tapi, segera saja Nigaito tersenyum dan menyambut kedatangannya, "Okaeri…"

Rin dan Len saling bepandangan. Awalnya, mereka juga tidak percaya. Tapi, begitu melihat Nigaito menyambutnya, mereka pun ikut menyambut, "Okaeri, Nii-chan!"

.

Tap tap tap

"Sepertinya Teto nee-chan sedang ngambek, Nii-chan~" kata Rin seraya berjalan mengantarkan pemuda itu ke kamar Teto.

"Iya. Padahal onii-chan dan onee-chan yang lain juga sudah berusaha keras membujuknya!" timpal Len.

"Apa kau yakin, kau bisa membujuk Teto?" tanya Nigaito, menatap pemuda itu.

"…" pemuda itu terdiam sebentar, lalu sebuah senyum terlukis di wajahnya. Dan ia menjawab dengan yakin, "Tenang saja. Aku tau kenapa Teto-chan bersikap seperti itu."

Tep

Mereka berempat berhenti di koridor depan kamar Teto. Yang lainnya pun langsung menoleh ke arah mereka—sebagai pusat perhatian.

"Ah! Kau!"

Pemuda itu tersenyum, menanggapi Kaito tadi. Lalu ia berjalan menuju kamar Teto dan mengetuk pintunya.

"Teto-chan," panggilnya lembut. "Ini aku. Tolong buka pintunya."

"!" Teto tersentak mendengar suara itu. "Su-suara ini…" Teto mengangkat kepalanya, berhenti menangis—walaupun masih ada setitik air mata di ujung matanya dan pipinya masih basah.

"Teto-chan, kau mendengarku 'kan?" tanya pemuda berkacamata itu.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Teto langsung berdiri dan membuka pintu kamarnya.

Klek!

"!"

Suara dan nafas Teto seakan tertahan saat melihat sosok pemuda berkacamata itu. Air mata mulai mengalir membasahi pipi gadis itu lagi.

Pemuda berbaju ala pattisierre itu tersenyum pada Teto. Anak laki-laki yang dulu juga pernah berjanji pada Teto, Kasane Ted. Dia juga orang yang tidak bisa Teto jahili.

"Tadaima, Teto-chan…"

"Kkh… O-okaeri, Ted..." suara Teto akhirnya keluar. Dan ia langsung memeluk pemuda itu. Rasa rindunya yang selama ini ia tahan, ditumpahkan. "Baka Ted!" seru Teto. "Aku… Aku merindukanmu tau! Aku… Aku—"

Ted diam, membalas pelukan Teto. "Maaf," ujarnya pelan. "Maaf, karena sudah lama aku tidak memberimu kabar selama di Prancis."

"Uuuh… Baka…" respon Teto. "Syukurlah… Ted baik-baik saja…"

Ted mengelus kepala Teto—sama seperti saat mereka masih kecil dulu. "Otanjoubi omedetou."

"Eh?" Teto mendongak, menatap Ted dengan bingung.

"Hari ini 1 April 'kan?" tanya Ted—dan merupakan sebuah jawaban bagi Teto. "Maaf ya. Aku tidak bisa memberikanmu hadiah tahun ini…"

"Tidak apa-apa…" respon Teto, terisak di dalam pelukan Ted. "Bagiku… Kepulangan Ted adalah hadiah terindah…"

"…" Ted terdiam, lalu ia menyentuh dagu Teto dengan jari telunjuk dan jempolnya, dan mengangkatnya—membuat mata mereka saling bertemu.

"Ted…?"

Melihat hal itu, Meiko buru-buru menutupi mata Rin dengan tangannya, sementara Kaito menutupi mata Len.

Ted lalu mendekatkan bibirnya dengan bibir mungil milik Teto, sampai bibir mereka saling bersentuhan.

"!"

"Daisuki, Teto-chan…"

"E-eh!" Teto blushing, tidak percaya dengan apa yang barusan dikatakan Ted. "Ted pasti bercanda 'kan?"

Ted menggeleng, "Aku tidak bercanda, Teto-chan. Walaupun aku suka menjahili dan membohongi orang-orang pada saat April Mop, tapi kali ini aku tidak bercanda. Aku serius."

"…" Teto terdiam. Kali ini, mukanya benar-benar menjadi merah—hampir sepadan dengan warna rambutnya. Teto lalu mengalihkan pandangannya dari Ted dan berkata, "Aku… Aku juga… Daisuki, Ted..."

Dan sebuah senyum lebar pun terbentuk di bibir Ted.

**Owari**

**Huwaa! Telat sehari! TAT  
Gomennasai, my lovely Teto-chan! –meluk Teto, diinjek Ted-**

**Ehmm… Fic pertama di fandom Vocaloid. Ini juga fic pertama Sei dengan adegan kissu! Nyahaha! –dilempar sandal-  
Sei blushing sendiri waktu ngetik adegan kissu itu ==' –dasar aneh-**

**Kalau kalian tanya, ini Incest ato apa. Anggap aja bukan Incest—walaupun Ted dan Teto aslinya saudaraan! XD –ditendang sampe Mars-**


End file.
